


Bungou Stray Dorks

by breadnims



Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Kinda Crack, M/M, Multi, Parody, Superpowers, counterparts doesn't necessarily have the same attitude, dghq, is this a crossover?, just a parody of BSD, more hq characters are here!, oikawa is dazai obviously, spare me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadnims/pseuds/breadnims
Summary: A boy named Kozume Kenma left the orphanage, was lost in Yokohama, and suffered starvation as he writhes by the riverbank of Tsurumi. Though, he was saved by a man named Oikawa Tooru (whom Kenma saved first since he was floating by the river).Heedless of his own background, there is actually a beast lurking inside him—making him a threat to their ward.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY, just a Parody of Bungou Stray Dogs but with Haikyuu characters. My choice of characters for certain counterparts have a reason though and this might come out quite shitty. I didn't plan to publish this here at first since this is supposedly just an update for my Haikyuu RP account @ facebook, a fic dedicated to my group called DGHQ™. The abilities I made here are pretty comical (they weren't made so seriously lmao sorry). Anyway, I hope this turns out fine! If people are ever gonna read this.

The **day** world and the **night** world

 

An armed agency working in the twilight.

The gifted group: Armed Detective Agenc—

 

“GWAAH—!” A light yelp disrupts the heed of everyone in the agency, perceiving books that tumbled from the shelves as thin sheets sway through the air.

  
A freckled male swiftly darts to the scene, “H-hinata! Are you okay?” He offered his hand out to an orange-head boy who’s still planking on the floor.

  
“I-I’m okay, Yamaguchi!” Hinata carefully damps small palms to floor as he lifts his trunk and stands with Yamaguchi’s help.

  
“Are you sure, Hinata? That was quite a loud bump.” Says a tall silver-haired male who followed behind Yamaguchi.

  
“Hinata! You should be careful, you know?” Another male peeks from their spot through scores of gadgets arranged in his desk, his eyes peered to the tangerine boy worriedly. He had a small figure, front pointy hair tufted with bleach.

“I’m alright, Lev, Noya-san. I’m really sorry!” Hinata bowed uneasily.

  
Without delay, the infirmary’s door opened, revealing another silver-haired male—one can perceive his attractive birth mark under his left eye—leaving the three lads gulping tensely.

  
“Oh. Are you alright, Hinata? I heard a loud bang just now.” He strolls close to the three.

  
Yamaguchi, Lev, and Hinata trembled in place as they crowd themselves against each other, eyes pointed with dread to the ‘agency doctor’.

  
“N-No—I mean, yes! I’m alright, Suga-san, I’m really okay—!” He can barely utter another word properly.

  
Sugawara only huffed in dismay, “Too bad~”

  
The three instantly shuddered.

“My, my, what is this commotion about?” Another voice permeates from the agency’s entranceway. Everyone veered their heeds to the door as their gazes meet a brunette, posing comically as he winks at everyone.

  
Sugawara’s brows knit, “Oikawa, you’re late today. Doing a hands-on job?”

  
“Job? Oh, no. I was meeting with this beautiful lady downstairs and she was lik—OUGHKH” Oikawa’s words swiftly snipped as a book cuffs straight to his face.

  
Everyone knew where their glimpses would shift; a fuming male stands by the door of the President’s office.

  
“Enough nonsense, _Shittykawa_.”  
“Iwa-chan, that hurts!”  
“Sure, it’ll hurt more if you space out from our job.”

  
Oikawa huffed whilst rubbing his cheek, “Job? Did the President give a new case?”

  
“Yes,” Iwaizumi raises an envelope. “It’s about a wild cat.”

  
Everyone blinks, “Wild cat?”

  
Since the case doesn’t really require some confidentiality, Iwaizumi felt the need to carry on, “A wild cat has been prowling in the streets these past few days and the government is alarmed about it.” He cleared his throat, “We’re required to seize that creature.”

  
“Wait, but a wild cat?” Lev tilts his head to the side.

“Yes.”

 

Everyone poker faced—too uncertain what to react.


	2. Stray Cat

Ａ ｗｈｏｌｅ ｐｉｅｃｅ ｏｆ ａｐｐｌｅ ｐｉｅ . . .

 

A perfect combination of pure butter flaky crust,

filled with tender and luscious apples,

baked charily to meet its fine texture and taste.

 

That whole apple pie he’d sneak into the kitchen to make at the orphanage. . .

 

And the blonde lad falls flat on his face by the riverbank of Tsurumi, heaving a jaded sigh. “I’m going to die out of hunger...”

 

Ｈｉｓ ｎａｍｅ ｉｓ Ｋｅｎｍａ . . .

 

Due to circumstances, he’s about to die from starvation.

After getting out of the orphanage, he had nothing to eat, nowhere to sleep and, as one might expect, not a cent to his name. Yet, he lacks the courage to commit theft—Oh, does he? Well, that’s how he has arrived at his current predicament. However, if he wishes to live, then he has no choice but to steal and take from others. He’s not going to let himself die just like that—he’s going to live no matter what it takes.

 

Thus, he has decided, he’ll rush to the first person who comes along and rob them of everything they’ve got.

 

It didn’t take a while until something disrupts his heed, making the blonde male shift a swift glimpse to where it came from. Though, it did not come out from what he expected—it was a man, floating dead by the river as the stream drags his body. Kenma’s brows instantly knitted from an unusual sight. ‘Is he dead? Then, I guess, I’ll let him be.’ He nonchalantly muses. Yet, the pudding-head seems a bit ill at ease from the man’s situation and he’s thinking twice. “Fine.” Vexation is bare all over his face but he’s somewhat left with no choice. Kenma instantly leaps to the water to swim his way to that body. Fortunately, he can swim, at the very least.

 

Heavy pants escape as Kenma drops down on bended knees and palms to the ground with the body resting down beside him. Shortly, that man he chose to save suddenly gape his lids out of shock, steadily lifting his trunk up, then blinks. Kenma immediately discerned when the man is finally hauled to consciousness, glancing slowly at him to ensure his condition.

“I’m alive—” The brunette man put on a flabbergasted mien as he speaks.

The flaxen is somewhat hesitant to utter a word but, “Uhm. Are you okay?”

The latter leisurely veers a look to Kenma, still dazed. “Are you the one who saved me?”

Kenma is too weary that he only responded a slow nod. The man stands up cautiously, stretching out his branches as he unfetters a yawn. A split second just passed and he beams in a flash, palms damping on both sides of his cheeks and squeals. The bagged blonde male sighs, frowning up at the latter, then helps himself stand up.

The chirpy brunette cackles lightly, “Thank you so much for saving me! I was having a hard time there, I almost died.”

“Well, I can see that.” Kenma responded impassively.

The man chuckles, “Well, I’m sorry if I really troubled yo—“

A loud growl instantaneously interrupted the man’s words. Even Kenma himself was surprised, that was quite unlooked-for.

“Are you hungry, boy?” The man amusingly narrows his brows.

Kenma averts his gaze bit by bit. “Well,” He’s guilty as he snakes his arms around his stomach, “I haven’t eaten in several days—“

Another loud growl disrupted their heeds; that wasn't Kenma’s now, for sure.

“How odd. I’m hungry, too.” The man chortles. “Unfortunately, the river seems to have taken my wallet along the stream.” He sighs in dismay.

And here he thought he could finally get to eat something.

“There you are, Shittykawa!” An unfamiliar voice pervades from somewhere, both Kenma and the man shift their gazes at the man across the riverbank.

“Geh—it’s Iwa-chan!” The brunette yelps out of fright.

“I’ve had enough of you disrupting my schedule. Do you want me to drown you again?!” It may sound comical but Kenma can indubitably see a myriad of irk marks all over the riled up man’s face.

“Oh, right. I have a great idea! He’s my colleague at work. Let’s have him treat you a meal.” The brunette male mischievously grins.

“Are you even listening to me?!” The other man is apparently more pissed as every second passes.

Paying no heed to the other man across the river, he plasters a soft smile. “What’s your name?”

The blonde lad respites for a short while, “Kozume… Kenma…”

“Alright. Come along, Ken-chan!”

‘Ken-chan?’ Kenma surely poker faced from that.

The brunette clears his throat on the eve of speaking, “Let’s have Iwa-chan treat you lots of food, then!” He obviously made it loud on purpose.

“Don’t get all generous with my money, Oikawa!”

Kenma blinks, “Oikawa?”

“Yes, that’s my name. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” And Oikawa manifests a smile whilst lifting up his digits for a peace sign.

 

· · · ·

 

“You’re unbelievable.” The, awhile ago cheesed off, male whose name was actually Iwaizumi sighs in displease. “Look how off-schedule we are now.”

“It was your fault for pushing me to the river in the middle of the job, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sulks.

Meanwhile, Kenma is contentedly eating his one whole piece of apple pie. They’re currently in a fine café just nearby the river.

“Don’t blame me, Idiot. You were the one who tripped and fell from the river. You got me worn out looking for you.” Iwaizumi scowls.

“My, my, were you worried about me?”

“Shut up before I break your bones at this instant.”

‘They sure love to argue.’ Kenma silently stares at the two.

The ravenette sighs as he shifts his glimpse to Kenma, “Our job here did not include feeding a hungry kid.”

“That’s mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa retorts.

Kenma gulps his water slowly, clearing his throat, then glances back to Iwaizumi. “What job?”

“It involves a military.” Iwaizumi huffs.

“You’re not even offended?!” The brunette gasps in awe.

“I don’t really mind—” Kenma casually responds. “But, you guys are really a life saver.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa suddenly paused unwittingly.

“After leaving the orphanage and come to Yokohama, I had nothing to eat and nowhere to sleep. I thought I’d die from starvation, though.” The feline-like male averts his gaze.

“You’re from an orphanage?” Oikawa nosily asks.

“Well, yes.”

“Hey, Oikawa, we’re not some philanthropists going around helping brats down, okay?”  Iwaizumi warns in advance, just in case his partner acts up. “Besides, we have to get back to work.”

Kenma lift his brows. “That reminds me, you said earlier that your job involves the military.” He tilts his head to the side. “What exactly is your line of work?”

“Oh, we’re just private investigators.”

Kenma blinked, “Private investigators?”

“He’s not referring to just handling lost pets and alleged extramarital affairs.” Iwaizumi swiftly interludes, “Perhaps, you’ve heard of the _Armed Detective Agency_ , an organization with individuals possessing supernatural powers?”

The reaction on Kenma’s face exhibits that he’s familiar with them. ‘Armed Detective Agency’. He has heard rumors about them. An agency specializing in objectives that cannot be entrusted to the likes of the police or military. A twilight armed force positioned between the world of night and day. He seems to be lost in his thoughts. “So, about your job today—”

Iwaizumi heaves another sigh, resting his back evenly. “We’re looking for a certain wild cat.”

“…a wild cat?”

“This cat has been lurking around this area lately. It has been stealing around products, ransacked warehouses, eaten farm produces and the likes, doing whatever it wants.” Oikawa thoroughly explains.

“But, a wild cat?” Kenma is baffled.

“We know what you’re thinking but yes, such cat has been doing these things.” Iwaizumi cracked before the blonde reacts amusingly.

“You sure are defensive, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa coos.

“I’m just trying to make it clear to him.” Iwaizumi scoffed..

“A wild cat…” Kenma respites for awhile to ponder. “So, it’s not an ordinary cat?”

“Yeah. Apparently, it’s a giant cat. Bigger than a lion, I suppose.” Says the sighing Iwaizumi.

Suddenly, Kenma is oddly silent. It was like he was staring to nothingness.

As Oikawa’s brows knit discerning the boy, something just suddenly piqued in his mind. “Speaking of the wild cat, your eyes sure resemble a lot like a cat, Ken-chan.”

Perceiving the brunette’s words, Kenma suddenly jolted and cleared his throat, pupils narrowing and seemingly expanding from the whites of his eyes.

Before Iwaizumi could utter a word, “Hey—”

Kenma hissed as he stands, jumping away from his seat, leading him to trip on the floor.

“Wha—” Both private investigators jerk in surprise, hinting each other to grab the, now running away, blonde male. Before Kenma manages to escape, Iwaizumi grasps his collar then and there, leaving Kenma running in the air whilst lifted. “Hey, you know something, don’t you?” Subsequently, the ravenette pins him down to the floor, arms tugged to his back.

Kenma groans from the fleeting pain, grunting under his breath.

“You’ll either pay for the food with your arm or by telling us everything.” Iwaizumi glares down at the struggling lad.

“Now, now, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa hurriedly intervenes, sauntering close to them. “Whenever you try to ask questions, it becomes an interrogation. The President has been telling you about this, right?”

Iwaizumi only heaves sigh, clicking his tongue as he lets loose of his grip from Kenma and stands up. Kenma, on the other hand, sighed in relief, getting on his feet and trembles lightly.

“What do you know about this wild cat?” Oikawa makes sure his tone is as delicate as he can to avoid intimidating the other.

Kenma utters a few pants before responding, “I heard that it thrashed our orphanage back then, ravaged our chicken coop and even our warehouse.” He sighs, “No one died, but the orphanage was already on a shoestring budget.”

“And they kicked you out, is that it?” Iwaizumi counters.

“Nope, I ran away voluntarily.”

“What—” Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s faces turned dark. The ravanette immediately shakes his head, riled up again. “That’s not how this story goes!”

“I can’t act like Atsushi. I rather leave the orphanage. The food there doesn’t fit my taste.” Kenma huffs in disapproval.

Oikawa ended up cackling from the corner. “Now, let’s not break the fourth wall here. Pfft.”

“Well, if you’re asking how is it related to my actions awhile ago... I don’t know, it came out of my senses by itself.” The blonde shrugs.

“And what does that mean?” Iwaizumi crosses his arms, brows narrowing with a censured face.

“That means I literally have no idea about it.” Somehow, this is stressing him out now, with all the interrogations. “Though, I’m certain for one thing.”

“What is it?” Oikawa poses curiously.

“The giant cat shows up wherever I go…” Kenma heaves a soft sigh, eyes averting with faint dread.

“Hm, I see.” Oikawa goes silent, hauled into his void of thoughts. Later, he fishes off a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and scribbles something, folding it as he passes the note to Iwaizumi. His partner silently takes the note and reads through it.

“If you’re going to try luring that wild cat using me as bait, then I’m not coming with you.” Kenma retorts before they can even speak.

Oikawa softly gasps, slightly taken aback. “I’ve noticed this since awhile ago but you have good senses when it comes to predicting people’s intentions and moves.” He gapes in astonishment. “But, Ken-chan, we need your help. Don’t worry, there’s a reward!”

Kenma tilts his head, blinking hastily. It seems like his interest was piqued. “Reward..?” Well, he’s currently penniless after all.

Oikawa chortles as he nods, lifting a calculator after computing some amount.

 

And just as how Kenma’s orbs gleam, he inwardly gasps in surprise.

 

· · · ·

 

Darkness seizes through the sky. Kenma and Oikawa sits silently inside a warehouse near a port. Kenma squats on one over a hundred of crates at the back, Oikawa is sitting comfortably on another crate just across him—he’s gnawing over some milk bread happily for himself. The blonde lad only sighs. “Will that wild cat really show up here?”

“It will.” The brunette straightly answered, which made Kenma gulp. “Don’t worry. Even if it shows up, it’s no match for me.”

Kenma’s brows narrowed.

Oikawa assertively smiles, “I may not look like much, but I’m an operative of the Armed Detective Agency.” Then his expression shifts stern.

“You seem really confident.” Kenma nonchalantly remarks. “I guess, I’m a little jealous.”

Oikawa veers his eyes to Kenma out of the blue.

“Even if I voluntarily ran away, I know the people there despise me in the first place—calling me good-for-nothing or the likes.” He looks away, “Not that I mind. It’s just that because of my own actions, I don’t know where I’ll sleep tonight nor will I’ll be able to earn my keep tomorrow.”

Oikawa silently stared.

“No one would care or know if I were to die or ditch somewhere.” He sighs, “I may be better off be eaten by that wild cat, I guess.” He clasps his arms around his own knees.

As Kenma silently lingers to his own misfortune, Oikawa looks up to the warehouse’s large casements, meeting a sight of the clouds parting as it slowly reveals the full moon. A noise from the back of the warehouse disrupted their heeds, Kenma slightly jolted. “W-what was that?” He instantly stands from his crate and walk backwards from there.

“I think the wind just knocked something down.” Oikawa nonchalantly speaks as he nibbles his milk bread.

‘That doesn’t sound like a wind would do.’ Kenma mentally grimaces. “It’s going to come and eat me if that was the wild cat—” Kenma stands on guard in his spot as he faces latter.

Oikawa bites his last piece of milk bread and hops off the crate. “Calm down, Ken-chan—”

“I am calm.”

“Why aren’t you even acting scared at least?!” Oikawa facepalms. “Well, something wasn’t quite right to begin with.”

“Huh?” Kenma obliviously tilts his head.

Oikawa trudges a few steps from his spot, hands tucked to his patches. “The orphanage was attacked by the wild cat, you say? The wild cat is following you everywhere, you say?” Oikawa pulls off a smug grin, “That might actually be true, but why you?”

“What are you talking about?” Though, Kenma is a little agitated, he is still confused.

“And you said you haven’t eaten for days. Though, your body build is telling me otherwise, it seems like you’ve been eating regularly or at least normally once a day despite of your _predicament_. You’re quite healthy, Ken-chan.”

Kenma stood stunned, slowly glancing to his back as the moonlight meets his gaze, beaming down straight to him.

“Remember what Iwa-chan said? The Armed Detective Agency is comprised of individuals with supernatural powers.” Oikawa exclaims.

 

Unknowingly, Kenma looks up at the moon, stunned from its light that he couldn't take his eyes off from there. Suddenly, his body doesn’t feel right, his chest feels a little tight—it felt like something’s strangling him. The feeling is familiar yet he is still surprised as he discerns how luminosity surrounds around his body and he’s slowly . . . _changing_.

 

“Though not a well-known fact, there are quite a few people who possess supernatural abilities in this world.”

Kenma writhes in pain and shrieks; his body is glowing, squirming unusually, his shape slowly altered into something different. Pointed ears swells on top of his head, hands turning into paws with sharp claws, body draws out as furs grow, pupils narrowing further, golden orbs gleaming, tail springs up leisurely as it waves through the air.

“Some use their powers to achieve great success, while others fall into ruin as a result of not being able to control their them.” The reflection of Kenma’s features reflect through Oikawa’s eyes.

Finally, Kenma transformed into a four-legged beast—more like a giant cat.

“It seems like you’re not quite aware of this yourself, Ken-chan.” Oikawa chuckles. “You also have a supernatural ability. An ability to transform into a wild giant feline in the moonlight.”

 

Just as Oikawa conclude his words, the giant cat promptly charges to pound its claws against him. The brunette detective manages to dodge, leaping from his spot, from crate after crate; the giant feline didn’t even hesitate to attack nonetheless as he carries on chasing Oikawa down. Deafening roars disperse throughout the warehouse and now, Oikawa is drawn to a tight spot—a dead end. He leans his back to the wall, looking up at the giant cat, now jumping in the air towards him.

“It wouldn’t be so bad to meet one’s end being eaten by a giant cat.” Oikawa sighs, smirking as he lifts his arm. “But you can’t kill me.” A round beacon comes into sight from his palm, glowing immensely as he clouts it against the, now really near, giant cat. “My ability is . . . ”

 

 

 

 

Ｂｅｇｏｎｅ Ｔｈｏｔ

 

 

 

And as the giant cat finally reaches him, Oikawa effortlessly halts the its pace with a single touch. “My ability allows me to render any other ability null through simple touch.” The beacon leisurely takes in the giant cat’s body as it bursts out, leaving Kenma’s unconscious body floating in the air. Oikawa swiftly catches him in his arms before he falls to the ground—He ended up tossing him to the side anyway.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi hurriedly runs his way to Oikawa’s spot.

Oikawa blinks hastily, glancing at Iwaizumi as he beams. “Oh, you’re late, Iwa-chan!” He, then, shifts his glimpse to the unconscious Kenma lying on the ground. “I’ve caught the wild cat.”

“What—it’s this guy?” Iwaizumi gapes upon reaching close to the two.

“Apparently, he has the ability to transform into a wild cat.” Oikawa explains.

“Jeez.” Iwaizumi sighed, making Oikawa look at him with puzzlement. “What was with this note?” He lifts the note that Oikawa gave earlier.

“ᴀ ᴡɪʟᴅ ɢɪᴀɴᴛ ᴄᴀᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʀᴇʜᴏᴜsᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴᴛʜ ᴅɪsᴛʀɪᴄᴛ. sᴇᴄᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇʀɪᴍᴇᴛᴇʀ sᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀᴡᴀʏ.” The brunet mumbles as he reads the note, smiling sheepishly afterwards. “It’s an excellent, concise note.”

“You’ve left the important detail!” Iwaizumi finally snaps, knocking the other’s head.

“Eeecgk—! That hurts, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whines.

“Next time, explain in advance.” Iwaizumi huffs, shifting his eyes to three people walking their way to their spot, making Oikawa peer over there too. “Thanks to you, I had to bring in the guys who weren’t even on call. Take them out for drinks later.”

“Wooo!” An orange haired lad sprints his way to the unconscious Kenma and squats beside him, observing the blonde male’s frame.

Another one, a silver-maned lad with such kindly demeanor halts from his steps, one hand leaned to his own hip as he sighs is dismay. “What? No casualties? How boring~”

 

sᴜɢᴀᴡᴀʀᴀ ᴋᴏᴜsʜɪ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Ｔｈｏｕ Ｓｈａｌｔ Ｂｅ Ｋｉｓｓｅｄ Ｔｏ Ｎｏｔ Ｄｉｅ

 

“You’ve come a long way, Oikawa. But you still have ways before coming close to my level!”  A chirpy raven male, bleached tuft in front his hair, stops beside Oikawa, grinning sheepishly whilst he fixes his pattern-designed eyeglasses.

 

ɴɪsʜɪɴᴏʏᴀ ʏᴜᴜ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Ｓｅｖｅｎ Ｚｅｒｏ Ｓｅｖｅｎ

 

Meanwhile, the tangerine boy blinks whilst staring at Kenma, veering his gaze to his subordinates subsequently. “But what are we going to do with him? He didn’t know he was doing it, right?”

 

ʜɪɴᴀᴛᴀ sʜᴏᴜʏᴏᴜ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Ｕｎｄｅｆｅａｔｅｄ Ｂｙ Ｔｈｅ Ｗｉｎｄ

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Iwaizumi shifts a look to Oikawa, pulling out his check book as he leafs a few pages. “What do you think, Oikawa? The ward’s designated him as a major threat.”

 

ɪᴡᴀɪᴢᴜᴍɪ ʜᴀᴊɪᴍᴇ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Ｃｈｅｑｕｅ Ｐｏｅｔ™

 

Oikawa respites for awhile, suddenly snorting as he smiles. “I’ve already made a decision.” 

 

ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴛᴏᴏʀᴜ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Ｂｅｇｏｎｅ Ｔｈｏｔ

 

He pauses, staring silently at Kenma as his words from earlier flash through his mind.

 

 

> _“Even if I voluntarily ran away, I know the people there despise me in the first place—calling me good-for-nothing or the likes.”_
> 
> _“Not that I mind. It’s just that because of my own actions, I don’t know where I’ll sleep tonight nor will I’ll be able to earn my keep tomorrow.”_
> 
> _“No one would care or know if I were to die or ditch somewhere.”_
> 
> _"I may be better off be eaten by that wild cat, I guess.”_

 

Oikawa fleetingly fold his lids, exhaling before opening his eyes, glancing back at his subordinates. “We’ll make him one of us!”

“Ooooh!” Hinata reacts in amusement.

“Are you serious?” Sugawara gasps, slightly poker facing along with the others.

“Oikawa, you’re an idiot.” Nishinoya huffs as he looks away with arms crossed.

“Huh?!” Iwaizumi blows among all of them, glaring with faze towards Oikawa. “What the hell gives you the right to decide that?!”

Oikawa only chuckled, “Wake up, Ken-chan!”

Kenma steadily opens his lids, groaning weakly though bewildered, catching a sight of a tangerine boy the moment he tilts up. Hinata only smiled at him.

 

**ʜᴇʀᴇ, ɪɴ ᴀ ᴄɪᴛʏ ᴛᴇᴇᴍɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ sᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟ . . .**

**ʜᴇʀᴇ, ɪɴ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴀɢᴇɴᴄʏ ᴛᴇᴇᴍɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴄᴄᴇɴᴛʀɪᴄs . . .**

**ᴀ sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴇ ɪs ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴜɴғᴏʟᴅ. . .**

**ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴏɴʟʏ ᴀ sɪɢɴ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ. ᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴍᴏɴɪᴛɪᴏɴ, ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ.**

 

“Huh?” Finally back to his senses, Kenma sits up. “I…”

“Ken-chan.” Kenma looks at Oikawa. “Do you remember nothing at all when you transformed?”

“What are you talking about?” Kenma narrowed his brows, baffled by the situation. ‘And who are these people?’ His eyes wander to every individual present.

“Oh. But your right hand is still there—” Oikawa points at Kenma’s right arm.

“Right hand?” Kenma blinks, slowly lifting his right arm. ‘Furs…’ He tilts his head and move his hands slowly, ‘Claws. . .’ —basically, the arm of his feline form. Kenma’s body instantly froze in place, all cold as his eyes went black.

A moment of silence permeates until Kenma suddenly passes out and faints on his place once again.

“K-ken-chan?!” Oikawa nervously yelps, everyone suddenly panicked from Kenma’s sudden collapsing.

 

“AAAAAA! WE NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

“That’s not necessary, Hinata.”

“Suga-san, you need to kiss him!”

“Wha—but he’s not injured—“

“GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

ᴋᴏᴢᴜᴍᴇ ᴋᴇɴᴍᴀ

ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ: Ｆｅｌｉｎｅ Ｂｅｎｅａｔｈ Ｔｈｅ Ｍｏｏｎｌｉｇｈｔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick Character Information ahead!
> 
> \----
> 
> Name: Kozume Kenma  
> Ability: Feline Beneath The Moonlight  
> \- The ability to transform into a giant cat.  
> \- Check Kuro’s (Ao No Exorcist) power for the reference of his ‘giant cat’ appearance, though Kenma isn’t color black but the usual calico type.  
> \- Loves apple pie and coffee  
> Canon counterpart: Nakajima Atsushi
> 
> Name: Oikawa Tooru  
> Ability: Begone Thot  
> \- Nullifies any ability in a mere touch. However, he has to eat lots of milk bread to keep it effective.  
> \- Really, there’s no meaning behind his ability name. I just can’t think of anything.  
> \- Loves milk bread, obviously.  
> Canon counterpart: Dazai Osamu
> 
> Name: Iwaizumi Hajime  
> Ability: Cheque Poet  
> \- Objects written on a cash check according to the price will come to existence. However, the object will only appear if it senses some proper intention from the ability user.  
> \- Yes, even foods. Though, it can only happen if his check senses his good intention with summoning food.  
> \- No, it’s not illegal because the objects that his check can summon are merely duplicates/replicas and they’ll eventually disappear after proper use.  
> Canon counterpart: Kunikida Doppo
> 
> Name: Sugawara Koushi  
> Ability: Thou Shalt Be Kissed To Not Die  
> \- A healing ability, very essential to any kinds of injuries but he must kiss the injured person first.  
> \- ADA’s mother figure  
> \- Everyone is kind of terrified with his kisses for no reason  
> \- Is very good at nicknames  
> Canon counterpart: Yosano Akiko
> 
> Name: Nishinoya Yuu  
> Ability: Seven Zero Seven  
> \- Able to instantly crack codes and break in to private servers; hacking in general. Actually not an ability but he considers it as one, yet he is the most invincible person in the agency when it comes to data gathering.  
> \- Wants to be called ‘senpai’ by his juniors  
> \- Gets along with Yamaguchi when it comes to video games.  
> Canon counterpart: Edogawa Ranpo
> 
> Name: Hinata Shouyou  
> Ability: Undefeated By The Wind  
> \- Has superhuman strength to spike any kinds of things, be it light or heavy, rough or smooth, hard or soft. Only takes effect when he’s full.  
> \- He loves meat buns, has a lot of stocks bought from a trusted store.  
> Canon counterpart: Miyazawa Kenji


End file.
